Silver Silence
by Fornax
Summary: Severus goes to Number Four, Privet Drive to pick up Harry, who has not answered his acceptance letter, but finds that the boy is much more than he anticipated.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Age Six**

**Number Four Privet Drive**

In a very normal house, in a very normal cupboard, underneath some very normal stairs, there lay a very unusual boy. This boy has long messy jet black hair, pale skin, slightly raggedy and overly large clothes, an oddly shaped scar on his forehead (though that is not the only one), and the most enchanting set of emerald green eyes that one could ever find. This boy's name is Harry Potter, and he is six and a half years old.

At this point in time, Harry is having a nightmare. Harry does not know why it is scary, all that is in the dream is bright green light and laughter, but it is. This dream terrifies him even more than his uncle does, and that is saying something, in Harry's opinion. Even in his sleep, Harry does not make any noise. Harry knows that if Harry makes noise, then Uncle Vernon will come and hurt him.

Harry knows he is a terribly awful boy, his aunt and uncle always remind him, and he knows he deserves it when Uncle Vernon hurts him. But that doesn't mean Harry likes it. No, Harry doesn't like it at all.

Harry wakes up, shivering but making no noise. Noise is bad. Harry has never spoken, or cried, or whimpered for as long as he can remember. Harry knows better. Harry pulls his ragged blanket about his painfully thin shoulders, and winces as the movement jars the large bruise on his arm.

Harry curls up in the corner of his lumpy cot, and falls back to sleep.

Upstairs in this same house, there sleeps a very large, fat man and a very skinny woman. The man has dark brown hair with a large mustache. He snores terribly. This man is Vernon Dursley. He is the main salesman of a company that makes and sells drills, and he is paid a very large amount of money.

The woman has strawberry blonde hair, and a very long neck that comes in handy for peering over the neighbour's fence. She barely makes any noise at all, lest she wake her husband. This woman is Petunia Dursley. She is very good at cooking, and loves to cook many great things for her husband and only child to eat.

But there is one thing about these two people. They have a terrible secret. This secret lives in the cupboard under the stairs. This secret's name is Harry Jamison Potter. This secret is unnatural, vile, and not worthy of living. This secret must be kept alive, though, lest the wrath of the freak community be brought down upon them.

The Dursley couple know all about how special their secret is. They know why their secret must live, and that is the only reason that their secret is still under the stairs.

Across the hallway in this same house sleeps a very large child. This boy has strawberry blonde hair, just like his mother. He is wearing expensive pajamas and snoring lightly. This boy is Dudley Dursley.

Dudley has no idea about how special the 'freak' is. He doesn't care about the 'freak'. All Dudley cares about is making his cousin the 'freak' miserable. It is a game to him. He does not have any idea of the power his cousin posses, or just how badly his father treats his cousin.

Dudley loves it when his parents give him gifts, especially in front of the 'freak'. He hates it when his parents ignore him, except when it's to yell at the 'freak'. He doesn't love his parents, though. No, he loves the presents, and the food, and the 'Harry Hunting', but that is all he loves.

Dudley cares for nothing but himself.

Back across the hall, Vernon Dursley has just awoken with his alarm. Vernon always gets up at six o'clock in the morning to make the boy fix breakfast so Petunia can sleep in. Vernon always tells his wife this, and his wife always believes him.

What Petunia Dursley doesn't know is that Vernon gets up at five o'clock in the morning so that he can play with the boy before he makes him fix breakfast.

Vernon Dursley, clad in his bathrobe and pajamas, waddles down to the cupboard under the stairs and opens the door. He reaches in and grabs the boy, who is still lazing about, and drags him to the basement. The boy doesn't make a sound.

In the basement, Harry complies to everything his uncle tells him to do, knowing that disobeying would hurt worse. Harry takes off all his clothes like his uncle tells him to, and bends over the desk like his uncle tells him to. Uncle Vernon slaps him because he isn't fast enough, but Harry doesn't make a sound.

Harry doesn't make a sound as he hears his uncle drop his pants. Harry doesn't make a sound when he feels his uncle's hard flesh poke between his arse cheeks. Harry doesn't make a sound when his uncle tears into him. Harry doesn't make a sound when his uncle roughly thrusts in and out of him. Harry doesn't make a sound when white hot and stinging liquid pours into his body and dribbles down his thighs. Harry doesn't make a sound when his uncle orders him to put his clothes back on.

All Harry does is weep.

Erm. First story I've written in a very very long time. Please be nice.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RELATED THEMES

Mkay, that applies to the rest of the story. I'm not repeating. Please review, if you like.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Age Eleven**

**Hogwarts and Number Four Privet Drive**

In the cupboard under the stairs, Harry sat. Harry had accidentally burned the bacon one morning last week, and had been taken to the basement before being locked in his cupboard. Harry knew that his uncle was going to let him out this morning because it was Dudley's birthday. Harry also knew that the basement would come before breakfast.

After Harry had finished making breakfast, Harry always went to get the post. Today was no different.

Harry picked up the letters, and saw that the top one had his name on it. Harry blinked. No one knew Harry was even here except for the school. It wasn't allowed.

"Get in here with that mail, boy!" Harry's uncle roared and Harry hurried to obey, though not before shoving the letter in his pocket.

Several hours later, Harry finally gets to read the letter that has his name on it. Harry curls up in the corner of the cupboard and cracks the seal on the letter. Harry slowly reads the letter, a look of mistrust in his eyes.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We expect your owl confirming your admittance by August the first. We have included a list of supplies you will need._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry knows that this letter cannot be true. Harry knows that he is not a wizard. Harry knows that there is no such thing as magic. Harry knows that he should not believe this letter.

And yet Harry hopes.

Far away in the wilds of Scotland, there is a castle. In this castle there are many towers. In one of these towers, there is an old man. He is fairly tall with a long white beard and hair. He wears a bright periwinkle blue robe with purple stars shooting across it randomly. His blue eyes twinkle with the light of his magical gift. He sits behind a desk, a cup of tea in his hands. This man is Albus Dumbledore.

In front of this man is another man. This other man is slightly shorter than Albus Dumbledore and is far thinner. This man wears black formal teaching robes. His hair is black and stringy from the potions he loves so much. His eyes are so blue they seem to be black. This man is Severus Snape.

"I wish you to go to number four, Privet Drive, Severus. Harry Potter has not answered us yet, though we sent his letter a week ago. If Harry is agreeable, you will take him to Diagon Alley and then bring him here." Albus Dumbledore said, the twinkle going full blast.

"I am compelled to ask why you chose me for this particular assignment, Albus. Surely Minerva or even Hagrid would serve this purpose better than I." Severus Snape said his tone neutral.

"I'm sure that once you get there, you will find that he is not his father, dear boy." Albus said, his eyes warm, though there was a small hint of anger buried deeply there. Severus Snape saw this anger, and knew he would have to do this. He nodded, stiffly, and left the tower office.

Once he was alone, Albus Dumbledore let his twinkle fall, and he smirked wickedly, "Another piece set. I'm getting closer, Tom."

It had been a week since the letter arrived. The letter that was addressed to Harry. The letter that Harry had memorized. Harry knew every single word on both sheets of parchment. He knew exactly what he'd need for this school of witchcraft and wizardry. But Harry couldn't go because Harry didn't know how to tell them he wanted to.

Harry had just finished breakfast and had laid it out on the table. Harry heard the post flap squeak, and went to get the mail. As he leaned over to pick up the mail, the doorbell rang. Harry hurriedly picked up the mail and fled to the kitchen as his uncle came downstairs to answer the door.

Severus had risen very early that morning, and arrived at number four privet drive precisely at seven o'clock in the morning. He was dressed in slacks and a button down white long sleeved dress shirt. He rang the bell on the door, and heard a light noise, as though someone had hurried away from the door. Several moments later, a large man with a mustache opened the door.

"Hello. This is the Dursley residence. I'm Vernon Dursley. How may I help you?" The man said, speaking as though he were trying to sell something. Severus suppressed a sneer.

"My name is Professor Snape. I'm here to speak to you about one Harry Potter. It seems his mother put him on our enrollment list." Severus purred as his magic weaved into his words to make the disgusting man bend to his wishes. Severus knew better than to mention magic to the muggle that Evan's sister had married.

"Ah. Yes. Him." The man sneered. "I suppose we can talk about it. Come in, breakfast has just been set on the table." Severus nodded politely and followed the whale of a man into his house.

The man sat at a table in the dining room next to a boy that couldn't have been anyone but his son and a woman that he knew from pictures to be Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

"Boy, a plate for our guest." Dursley barked, and a small, waif of a boy hurried to comply. A plate and silverware as well as a napkin were soon placed in front of him.

"Thank you." Severus murmured to the boy, whose eyes widened, and then the boy was gone, back into the kitchen to clean up, apparently.

"Don't mind him. He won't bother us." Petunia said, sneering in the boy's direction. Severus ignored her, and instead fixed his eyes on Dursley.

"Mr. Dursley, as I said before, Mrs. Potter enrolled Harry Potter into our school some eleven years ago, with instructions to retrieve him from Mrs. Dursley at the appointed time. She also paid for all seven years of schooling at our institute as well as paying for space for the summer. I have come to pick up the child and leave as soon as possible to get his supplies. There is no cost to you, but it is likely he will not come back." Severus stated all of this very calmly, and he saw the happiness on the Dursleys' faces.

"Sounds like a very good deal to me. I'll go and get his things." Petunia Dursley said, rushing off. Severus turned his attention to Vernon Dursley, who was looking as though Christmas had come early.

"We're so glad that he'll get a chance at good schooling. We were going to have to send him to a local school, since we don't have the money for proper schooling for him AND Dudley." Vernon Dursley said, gesturing towards his son, who was busy stuffing his face. Severus nodded politely.

"I was wondering if I could speak to the boy before we go. Just to make sure he wants to go." Severus said wit h a polite smile on his face. Vernon Dursley's face fell.

"Well, the thing is, he doesn't speak. He's never made a sound. We took him to all sorts of doctors, but none of them could tell us anything!" Dursley said with a tragic look on his face. Severus frowned, and then quickly put his polite façade back up.

"May I see him, anyways? We don't need verbal confirmation, just any kind of confirmation. It's strictly in the guidelines of the school." Severus explained, using his magic to twist Vernon Dursley into doing what he wanted.

"Alright. I'll call him. Boy, get in here!" Vernon shouted.

Harry hurriedly scurried back into the kitchen, obeying his uncle and leaving his aunt to finish packing his meager belongings. As Harry entered the dining room, he saw the guest, and immediately had a conflict. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would hurt him if a guest saw him, but Harry also knew that Uncle Vernon wanted him in the room. The order overrode the guest.

Harry approached the table, keeping his head low.

"Boy, this is Professor Snape. He has a question for you." Vernon said, his voice sickly sweet. Harry turned emerald eyes to the dark man with the glow. Harry blinked. The man still glowed a soft navy blue. Harry met eyes with the man.

Severus knew that this was James Potter's son, but he found that he could not connect the two together in his mind. This boy was too much like his mother. He looked down into the emerald orbs of the fey like boy who didn't look older than eight.

A jolt ran through him, and he felt a burning rage at the man across the table from him. Severus knew the look in those eyes. He recognized it all to well. He would not allow this house to be here tonight. Nor any of it's inhabitants.

"Harry Potter." Severus said; his voice soft, the magic still flowing through his words, "I once knew your mother. I expect that you got a letter, yes?" The boy nodded, his emerald eyes locked on his own blue onyx, "Do you want to come with me?" Severus held out his hand as he said this. The boy nodded again, and took his hand, his emerald orbs locking onto his own onyx.

Harry grasped the man's hand and met the his eyes. Suddenly, pictures, memories of the man's life began whirring through his mind. Harry closed his eyes, letting the past run through him. This was not the first time, and Harry knew it wouldn't be the last.

So many memories. So much pain. So much sorrow. So little happiness. So little joy. Harry ached for the man who promised to take him away. Harry ached at the kinship he had with this man. Harry smiled as the knowledge of this man ran through him.

Severus suppressed a gasp as he felt the boy go through all of his memories. He knew the boy wasn't doing it on purpose. He also knew that his occlumency shields were useless. He closed his eyes as the pain of the past eased, just a little, as the boy willed it to.

This boy was powerful, and Severus knew that Albus Dumbledore could not get his hands on this child. Albus would manipulate this boy to be his puppet, and Severus refused to let that happen.

As the memories slowed, Harry spoke to the man, grateful that his memories provided the knowledge to do this.

'I will go with you. But not to that man, Dumbledore.' Harry told the man, putting the words directly into his mind, since he still could not speak.

The man looked surprised, but nodded, smiling gently. Harry knew this was the first true smile that had graced that face in a very long time.

Severus smiled at the boy, ignoring the dumbstruck looks on his relatives' faces.

"I wouldn't dream of taking you to him." Severus said keeping his voice even. Harry smiled up at him, and it made his betrayal of the headmaster worth it.

Severus picked the boy up, carrying him past his aunt, who was frozen in the doorway, picking up the bag that had been set by the door, and left that wretched house, promising himself that he and Lucius would come back to destroy this place. The blood wards wouldn't keep them out. Not a chance.

Severus walked to the end of the street and down an alley, then stopped, and looked down at the child.

"Hold on tight." He told the boy. Harry immediately obeyed, knowing what Severus was doing. Seconds later, both disappeared with a loud 'pop'.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Age Eleven**

**The Faithless Estate**

Severus walked quickly through the halls of his long time friend Lucius Malfoy's home. It was not the only property the man owned, not by a long shot, but it was by far the small family's favourite. Severus could only hope that they were there.

Severus entered into the small family dining room, and smiled. He had been right.

Lucius looked up at him, and his eyes drifted to the boy in his arms.

Harry had never seen such a big house except in Severus' memories, and even then this place had seemed far smaller. He couldn't help but stare at everything.

Harry knew where they were, and he also knew why they were here. What Harry didn't know was how Lucius Malfoy would take Severus' abduction of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

That was something that Harry was still trying to get his mind around. It disturbed him that he was so famous for something he couldn't remember. It seemed ridiculous.

As they entered into what Harry knew was the family dining room, Harry stopped his eyes from wandering, and looked straight into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was ready to snap at Severus for interrupting his family's morning meal, but his words caught in his throat as he saw what, or rather _who_ Severus was caring.

Lucius looked at the boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, straight in the eyes, and felt almost captivated by those emerald orbs. He just couldn't look away, or speak, or even breathe.

His entire world narrowed down to those two green pools, and it seemed that nothing would ever matter again.

Severus was confused. Lucius normally would have torn into him for interrupting his breakfast by now. It was to be expected.

But he hadn't. All he was doing was staring at Harry. He had been staring for several minutes. Lucius couldn't seem to look away.

"Lucius, dear, what is the matter?" Narcissa asked, annoyance colouring her tone. Lucius didn't respond.

Severus looked down into Harry's eyes, and recognized the look. Harry was looking at Lucius' memories. Severus looked Narcissa in the eye, and shook his head. Narcissa understood, and kept silent, shushing Draco when he opened his mouth to speak.

Harry smiled at the Lucius. His memories held just as much knowledge as Severus' had. He broke his contact with the man's silver orbs, and allowed the man to return to full consciousness. He looked up at Severus, still smiling.

'Sorry, I can't really control it…' Harry 'said'. And it was true. Harry hadn't actually wanted Lucius Malfoy's memories. Harry just didn't know how to break off the contact until it was complete. Harry hoped Severus could help, since he was so good with mind magic.

Severus knew the boy spoke the truth, you couldn't lie in the mind, and he also knew he had to help him gain the control he needed.

"I supposed as much. I will help you with it later." The boy beamed up at him, and nodded. Severus turned his attention to Lucius, who was still looking a bit dazed and confused.

"Are you alright? It's a bit of a trip." Severus' humour leaked through his words, and he felt his lips attempt to twitch into a smile.

Lucius growled, shaking his head lightly, and glared up at Severus as he stood.

"What the hell was that?" Lucius demanded, glaring at his friend, and carefully not looking at the child in his arms. Severus was obviously amused, and Lucius was pissed.

Severus quickly suppressed his amusement, though his lips still twitched a bit. The boy just looked at Lucius apologetically.

Severus twitched his head towards the door, and Lucius understood.

"Let's go to my study, then." Lucius sighed, pushing back his chair and leading Severus and Harry bloody Potter out of the room.

Harry was back to looking around at the huge house. He knew where the study was. He could probably get there blindfolded. He knew every inch of this house like the back of his hand. Just like Lucius and Severus did. But that didn't mean he didn't want to look at everything. Harry himself hadn't seen hardly any of the house.

They entered the study, and Severus put Harry down so he could sit and speak to Lucius. This was just fine with Harry; he wanted to look at the books. There were a few that Lucius hadn't read, after all.

Severus set Harry down and moved to his regular chair, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye as he did so. Once Harry had opened a book and began reading, Severus turned all of his attention towards Lucius.

"I take it you have questions?" Severus smirked, knowing that this would annoy his friend.

"Of course I do." Lucius growled, "What did that child do to me?" Oh, he was pissed. Severus sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it seems to me that he is able to look at one's memories. Judging by how he read yours, I'd say eye contact is all that is necessary." Severus took a breath, "He does not seem to be able to control this ability, as of yet." Severus looked over at the boy, and saw he was reading one of the few books in the rather extensive Malfoy library that neither he nor Lucius had read. It was rather obscure and hard to follow, but the boy seemed to understand it. Severus shrugged it off, and returned his attention to the Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius carefully stored the information away for later perusal, and looked at Severus as he returned his attention to him.

"Why did you bring him here in the first place, Severus?" Lucius was very curious. Severus straightened in his chair.

"I refuse to allow Dumbledore to get his manipulative claws into him. This boy deserves better. Especially after everything his disgusting muggle 'relatives' that that barmy old bastard put him with did to him, 'for his own good', of course." Disgust saturated every word that poured from Severus' mouth, and Lucius found himself curious.

"And what, exactly, have these muggles done?" Severus sneered hatefully.

"Locked him in a cupboard, abused him into complete and utter silence, beat him, if the bruises are any clue, and who knows what else. I'll know more of what has happened once I run a few diagnostic spells." Severus closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. Lucius found himself enraged for this boy who had probably done nothing to deserve anything those bastard mudbloods had done to him.

"I take it that after these diagnostic spells are complete that we will be going on a little trip?" Lucius asked, coldly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I think we deserve a bit of fun, after all we've been through these past years." Severus smirked.

Lucius smirked back, very much looking forward to playing with these mudblood bastards who dared to hurt an innocent child. That was one thing that Lucius could not stand, not since the birth of his own child.

Thank you so much Animegurl1088, you were my first reviewer!


End file.
